Thirty One Shots for Dean and Castiel
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Following 'Thirty Sentences for Dean and Castiel'. Short one-shots from each sentence! Dean/Cas slash! Rated M for language and content. Please R&R!
1. Swear

**Summary: **Following 'Thirty Sentences for Dean and Castiel'. Short one-shots from each sentence! Dean/Cas slash! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **YAY! I'M MAKING FICS FROM THESE! And yes, they're ridiculously short compared to the amount I normally write but the sentence is in there anyway.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty One-Shots for Dean and Castiel<strong>

**Chapter One: Swear**

"For fuck's sake!"

Castiel closed his eyes at the profanity and shook his head, watching Dean struggle with patching himself up. He hated to see his charge hurt in such ways and he approached the table with caution, taking a seat opposite his lover.

"Will you please let me help you, Dean?" He asked, "Please?"

"I'm fine, Cas." Dean replied, sucking in a breath as he pried the bullet from his arm, "Jesus Christ."

He took a swig of whiskey, asking Castiel to pass him some antiseptic spray which he applied to his own wound, drinking some more whiskey as pain shot through his left arm.

"God al-fucking-mighty!" He yelled, "Son of a fucking bitch!"

Castiel always hated it when Dean began to swear, especially when his father's name was also muttered among the strings of obscenities. The angel watched as Dean shuddered with the pain and he bit his lip, moving closer to the hunter and stroking his hair gently, rubbing his back tenderly to try and soothe him.

"Hush," He whispered, "The pain will pass."

"I know, babe." Dean replied, "I know. It just hurts like a bitch, that's all. I need that gauze over there, please."

He gestured to the table and Castiel helped him apply it, feeling a tugging sensation in his heart at Dean's pained sounds.

"Bastard..." Dean cursed, taking another swig of whiskey, "How many of your damn brothers use guns, may I ask?"

"I never knew they could operate such weapons. Our blades are our primary weapon...Where the firearms came from, I do not know." Castiel replied, "Would you like me to bandage that for you."

"Thanks." Dean replied with a nod, feeling the gentle hands of his angel as he carefully wrapped the bandage around the gauzed wound, "Sorry for swearing. I know how much you hate it."

"You're in great pain, Dean." Castiel told him, "I can understand how using profanities may help relieve some of your stress."

"I love you." Dean said sincerely, brushing his undamaged hand through Castiel's hair as he finished his work with the bandage.

The angel ran his soft hand over the hunter's calloused one and pressed a kiss to his palm, drawing him closer to kiss his lips. He brought Dean into an embrace and gently surrounded them both with some of his remaining Grace.

"And I love you." He said as he kissed Dean's temple, "Even if you do involve my father in your swear words."

"Sorry." Dean mumbled, bowing his head and resting it against Castiel's shoulder.

"Shhh," Castiel soothed, "Hush."

"I'm tired." Dean complained, "Wanna sleep."

"Alright." Castiel whispered, and with a thought they were both in Dean's bed, and the hunter was gently snoring with his face buried in Castiel's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Getting

**Summary: **Following 'Thirty Sentences for Dean and Castiel'. Short one-shots from each sentence! Dean/Cas slash! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one! I told you they were short...

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty One-Shots for Dean and Castiel<strong>

**Chapter Two: Getting**

"I'm not ready, Dean."

Castiel lay wide-eyed beneath Dean as the hunter went to pull his boxers down, and Dean completely understood that it was time to stop. This was the furthest they'd been, and Dean was incredibly proud of Castiel to get this far sexually.

"You did good tonight, baby." He whispered, stroking Castiel's face tenderly, "We got the slacks off, huh? We're making progress."

"I'm sorry this is taking so long for me." Castiel replied with shame, covering his eyes with his hand, "I know how much you want this, and I feel like I'm letting you down. I hate to do that, Dean."

"Hey, you're not letting me down, Cas." Dean said softly, "We're getting further every day. I just want you to be completely comfortable with this, okay?"

Maybe Dean and Castiel's relationship was moving at an incredibly slow pace, and maybe the angel was taking a while to get used to all things intimate, but both of them knew that indeed, they were getting there.

"I love you so much, I just want you to be happy." Dean told him, giving him a tender kiss and softly stroking his face, "Which includes taking our time with this."

Castiel closed his eyes and turned his face away through his embarrassment, and all Dean could think to do was lean down and press a kiss to his temple. He continued to press tender kisses to his temple and cheek, anything to soothe him. Now that Castiel was falling, he was feeling more and more emotions, a lot of them incredibly raw, which meant that right, the shame and upset that Castiel was feeling was so evident it was almost painful for Dean to see.

"Don't get upset, please..." The hunter begged, "It's okay, Cas, you're doing great."

Castiel nodded gently and looked back at Dean who kissed his lips lovingly, keeping him held close. It made the falling angel feel safer if Dean held him like that, like nothing in the world could get to him because Dean was there. It felt like they were the only ones in the world and nothing was going to change it.

"I love you too, Dean."

Dean smiled and gently pushed his hips down against Castiel's feeling the shiver that ran through the angel there and then. Castiel smiled back and pressed a loving kiss to Dean's lips, letting out a soft moan from the back of his throat as Dean rubbed himself up against him.

"This I like." Castiel said softly, moaning as Dean kissed his neck, "I love you."

"And I love you." Dean replied, "You wanna keep going or do you wanna stop?"

"Don't stop..." Castiel breathed, "You can't stop, not now..."

And Dean did as his angel asked. He continued to press himself against Castiel, to kiss him and touch him just where he liked it, and as long as Dean knew that he was pleasuring his angel, that was all that mattered to him. As long Dean was loving his angel, that was also all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Reassured

**Summary: **Following 'Thirty Sentences for Dean and Castiel'. Short one-shots from each sentence! Dean/Cas slash! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the support so far! The next one will be up soon!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty One-Shots for Dean and Castiel<strong>

**Chapter Three: Reassured**

With Castiel being a human, he often found himself getting nervous and anxious over the slightest things, but Dean was always there to make sure he was reassured that everything was okay. The hunter was doing what he could to get Castiel into human life, and the task of the day was trying to get Castiel to sleep. The ex-angel had been suffering from insomnia, simply because he was too frightened to sleep.

"Babe, please, will you just go to sleep?" Dean begged as he sat up in their double bed, watching Castiel shake his head, eyes wide like those of a frightened child.

"No...I know how bad sleep is, Dean. You suffer horribly in your sleep." The fallen angel replied, watching Dean as he scooted a little closer.

"You won't have a nightmare. You have to think of nice things." The hunter told him, "Like, think of pie. I think of pie when I go to sleep and I sometimes have a dream about it."

"I'd rather think of you." Castiel replied, "But I think of you suffering and I..."

"Shhh," Dean soothed, pulling Castiel to him and laying him back against the pillows before pressing the most gentle of kisses to his lips, "Think of nice things, baby. Nice things."

Castiel looked up at his lover and realised how lucky he was to have him. He realised how lucky he was to be a part of his life, and he'd do what he could to abide by Dean's wishes. He leaned close to Dean, and the hunter leaned closer in return, their lips meeting in the gentlest kiss. Their lips parted and their tongues met, running over one another's as they moved closer together. Upon breaking their kiss, Castiel smiled tiredly and lazily at Dean, who pulled the covers over the pair and took the former angel into his arms, gently cradling him while tenderly stroking his face and hair.

"Go to sleep, Cas. I'm right here." He promised, "I'm right here."

Castiel did his best to fight the sleep that was threatening to overcome him, but Dean just hushed him and continued to soothe him into his much needed slumber.

"Shhh, go to sleep." He whispered, "Sleep, Cas."

The ex-angel frowned and shook his head, trying his best to stay awake.

"It's okay," Dean reassured him, "It's okay, babe, I'm right here with you. I'm not leaving you."

Eventually, after much coaxing, Castiel had fallen asleep and as Dean settled down to sleep himself, he kissed his angel's hair and pressed closer to him. Castiel curled up close to him, breathing evenly and gently as he fell into a deeper state of sleep. Dean smiled and stroked his face, whispering gentle words to his lover.

"Night, angel."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
